When Steve met Danny
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Ok...so this is set before Steve and Danny become a couple and are lusting after each other


When Steve met Danny

He was in love with his partner. Holy Fuck, when did that happen? Steve McGarrett had absolutely no idea when he had fallen in love with his partner, Danny Williams, but he did know that he couldn't deny it anymore. How did Steve fall for Danny? Danny was hotheaded, loud, obnoxious, and talked with his hands. Steve was quiet, liked shooting first talking later, and calm about certain things. They were complete opposites, yet when Steve was with Danny in the car or at work, or at Steve's having beers, Steve felt as if they were perfect for each other in every way. Maybe it was because Danny didn't put up with his bullshit. Danny hadn't even flinched when Steve had been yelling and threatening him the day they met in the garage and he had been shot and still managed to get up and shoot the guy. Steve was equally shocked when the man had punched him in the jaw that day, and Danny packed a good punch behind that 5 ft something stature.

Danny was tired of cold showers in the locker room at HQ. He was tired of being so close to Steve he could physically touch him but he couldn't. Sometimes he hated Steve, the times when he broke all the traffic laws in his car, when he hung a suspect over the roof, or the general disregard for safety, but he knew he loved Steve. When he saw Steve in the garage that day, something clicked inside of him. He had been yelling and threatening bodily harm but he couldn't help but notice how tall he was, the tanned skin, the sharp face, and his eyes. Damn, he had to do something about this and fast.

Danny pulled the Camaro into its normal spot by Steve's truck and just sat there and looked at the truck. It was Steve. Big, manly, and tough. Not that the Camaro wasn't tough, Danny couldn't remember how many gates or boxes or doors or walls it had been driven through without a scratch or dent, but Danny liked Steve's truck even though he complained about it. He stared at the bed of the truck for awhile, imagining them both naked in it and rolling around with each other. No, No, No! Stop it! He couldn't walk into work with a hard on. Plus he was pretty sure Steve wasn't gay, Danny wasn't gay either, he was bisexual but he was just more attracted to men than women, but Steve...oh boy. Steve was definitely not gay, everywhere they went people turned to look at Steve, and Danny couldn't blame them. Steve was tall, tan, sexy as hell, he carried a gun on his hip, he walked with a purpose, his tattoos peeked beneath his shirt sleeves, and his cargo pants hugged his ass. God, those cargo pants drove Danny crazy.

No! Stop thinking about his pants...and that ass. Stop, Danny told himself but his dick had other ideas. He took a few deep breaths, composed himself and walked into HQ. Danny walked in and was greeted by...that ass. Steve was leaning over the computer table, his back to the door and Danny got a full view of Steve's gorgeous backside, before he walked to Steve's side and looked at the pictures on the screen.

"Well? What is it today?" Danny asked his shoulder just barely touching Steve's. Steve turned and looked at him as if just noticing him, looked him up and down and grinned.  
Oh god, Danny thought, did Steve jut check him out in front of Chin and Kono? Ok, focus on that grin, No!, the case. Focus on the case, yes, case is good.

"Nice of you to join us Danno" Steve said, flashing that grin again. Damn him for looking so good. Steve loved Dannys clothes even though he complained daily about them. Danny's shirts were always tight around his shoulders and chest and his dress slacks were always fitted and they showcased Danny's round ass rather nicely, and the tie...oh my god the tie, Steve wanted to use the tie to do bad things. He shook his head and focused on the screen where Danny was now looking too.

Kono was talking and said "His name is Cal Sutton. Thrown through a window at the HaiKena Hotel and Resort. We found 3 prints in the room all belonging to Matthew Wilks." Kono slid more pictures onto the screen.

"Ok Kono, go to the room with Chin look for any clues in Cals luggage and dump his phone you know what to look for. Me and Danny will go speak to Matthew Wilks." Steve said then nudged Danny's shoulder "Let's go"

Danny walked out behind Steve and watches as each step molded the cargo pants to his ass, he was about ready to tear those pants off with his teeth. When they got in the car, Danny swore the temperature rose about 1000 degrees.

"Jesus Christ! Can we turn on the air? It's like 80 million degrees in here!" Danny yelled, loosening his tie.

Steve smiled and said "You ok Danno? You look a little red" he leaned forward and flipped the AC on.

They drove to Matt's house, he ran, Steve chased after him while Danny ran around and tried to cut him off. As Danny came around the corner, he saw Steve flying through the air and tackling the guy, they rolled and Steve pinned the guy to the floor and cuffed him. Danny almost wished he was beneath Steve. They threw him in the interrogation room and Danny leaned coolly against the wall as Steve questioned the man.

"Why did you throw Cal Sutton through that window?" Steve said inches from the guys face.

"A guy payed me $50,000 to find the guy in Room 325 and kill him" Wilks said "His name was Thomas Harrison, the money was deposited the next day. So I went to the hotel and did it"

"Get him out of here Danny" Steve said as if he would snap the guys neck if he saw him anymore. Danny resisted the urge to shiver at how sexy it was and walked over and yanked the guy up and handed him over to the 2 HPD officers waiting at the door who would take him to the station.

"Chin! Whose this Thomas Harrison?" Steve asked as he and Danny walked into the office. Steve was exhausted, all he wanted to do was relax and have a few beers with Danny.

"He's been arrested a couple of times for drug possession and distribution but no charges have ever stuck" Chin said as he pulled up Harrison's priors "He was arrested last time on the docks on the North Shore by those old abandoned buildings"

"Then that's where we're headed" Steve said as he walked to his office "Gear up!" Danny's vest was in his car so he walked to Steve's office and stopped in his tracks when he saw Steve strapping on the thigh holster. No, not the thigh holster. That was worse than the cargo pants, needless to say Danny had a few fantasies about those.

"You ok?" Danny asked as normal as he could, wincing when his voice sounded hoarse.

"Yeah, except this time I'm going to make sure those charges stick. Even I have to pin them to Harrison with my knife" Steve said, his face cold and dangerous. Danny couldn't suppress the shiver that went up his spine.

They arrived at the docks and looked at the old warehouse. "Seriously? Why is it always a warehouse?" Danny mumbled as they trudged through the mud to the door. They heard a loud noise and turned around to see a truck come crashing through the warehouse door. Chin and Kono jumped out of the way into the field and Danny jumped just to the left of them. But did Steve? Hell Fucking No! Dumbass went superhuman and stood in front of the truck shooting at the windshield hitting the driver, unfortunately for Steve the truck still didn't stop and it ran into Steve throwing him in the air and he landed with a sickening thud.

"Steve!" His name tore from Danny's throat as he raced towards Steve's still form. He collapsed beside him and looked at his face. There was a deep gash on his forehead from the truck and his leg looked swollen and discolored, probably broken. He checked Steve's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief "Kono call 911!"

"Got it" she threw the suspect who was still alive on the ground and Chin cuffed him.

Steve's eyes flitted open and he looked up and saw Danny's face. His leg hurt like hell and when he moved his head, he almost passed out, and Danny was yelling at him "Are you kidding me Steven? Trying to headbutt a moving truck into submission is even a little superhuman for you! Broken leg, busted head. God your a stupid son of a bitch" Danny smiled at him through the rant.

The ambulance came and took him off to the hospital and HPD came and cleared the scene. Kono had texted Danny and said she had picked up Steve and dropped him off at home after the hospital had called her and asked her to come get him because he was complaining too much. Danny wanted to see Steve but he wasn't sure if he could keep his feelings in check, but he had to check on Steve because he probably couldn't get around well on the broken leg. He groaned and got out of bed, threw on some sweats and a shirt and got into his car and drove to Steve's house, picking up some take out and beer on the way.

He pulled in Steve's drive way and got out and walked up to the door. He knocked on it and yelled "It's Danny!"  
then he went in when he heard Steve yell back.

"I hope you learned your lesson" Danny said as he laid out food and popped the tops off 2 beers "Your not superhuman"

"Yeah, yeah. Not invincible, not superman. Just give me food and beer" Steve said struggling to sit up with his leg in a cast. They ate and watched Mission Impossible because it was on TV with Steve and Danny commenting on it every now and then.

They sat in silence for awhile when Steve blurted out "I love you!"

Danny stiffened in surprise and looked at Steve "Come again?"

"Uuuh...what?" Steve said trying to play it off.

"What did you just say?" Danny said eyes burning into Steve's.

"I didn't say anything. You must be drunk or exhausted. Go sleep in the guest room" Steve said sipping another beer.

Danny still didn't move "You said you love me" his heart almost exploded.

"I did not!" Steve said sipping beer and watching TV.

"Oh ok then I guess I shouldn't say that I love you too" Danny said before turning back to the TV.

Steve almost choked on his beer. Did Danny just say that? He loved Steve? "you what? You love me?"

"Mhhhm" Danny said around a mouthful of food "Have for quite some time now"

Steve's heart almost stopped then he remembered, oh right. Breathe. In and out.

"Really? I've felt the same way but I never said anything because I didn't want to risk our friendship and lose you completely" Steve said

"I would never leave. Not in a million years" Danny said as he leaned in to kiss Steve. Steve stiffened for a minute then melted against his mouth. His lips full and soft against Danny's, they fit perfectly and moved in the right way.

Steve ran his hands through Danny's hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss into a passionate, brushing kiss but then grunted when Danny's weight was on his leg.

Danny broke the kiss and said "Sorry babe"

"for what?" Steve said wanting him closer again.

"Come on, let's go upstairs where there's a bed. A big bed. And we can lay comfortably and you can rest your leg" Danny said his voice low and husky. Steve chuckled and grabbed Danny's hand as Danny pulled him to his feet and they hobbled upstairs.

"I love you Danno" Steve whispered when he was finally on the bed and Danny beside him, like he had dreamed about for so many nights.

"I love you too SuperSEAL" Danny said as he curled around Steve.


End file.
